


Stand in

by Flowen



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowen/pseuds/Flowen
Summary: A series of drabbles that centre on Ace and Noodle's friendship and his involvement with the band.





	Stand in

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much my first attempt at fan fiction and…well writing in general.  
> Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.

_If you want to be part of the band, you cannot be seen drinking alcohol or have any sexual liaisons.”_

Despite these ironclad stipulations the good old Cartoon Network had entrapped him in, Ace Copular honestly did not find that much of a problem with them than he initially thought he would.  
That is not to say he didn’t them ridiculous and unfair: you can’t really say it’s fair that these conditions led you to be the designated driver in every night out and have to consistently watch your friends get fucking splootered without you. But if that was the cost of being in the very band he had so venerated for years then he would happily make do. Besides, he was managing just fine, and it’s not like he wasn’t any having fun at all when they do go out. Getting caught in the infectious, drunken mirth was always a blast, never doubt it.  
Then again It would be nice to get a little courage when Noodle drags him on the dance floor though.

At least Noodle seemed to be growing ever conscious of it, or at least be the only one who is visibly feeling guilty. If Russell and 2D feel the same then Ace hasn’t picked up on it yet.

“You know, you can drink with us. You just can’t be open about it in the promotional material.” Noodle reasoned on the drive home one night. She was sitting beside him in the front passenger seat while Russel and 2D were in the back.

“Yeah I also can’t be seen drinking in public.” He says "If I get caught even looking at a beer, I’ll get my ass handed to me and you guys lose another bassist.“

"Oh come on.”

“Noodle, I’m not kidding.” He muttered “Kids TV networks are terminally anal like that, y'know.”

“ _Terminally anal._ ” Noodle giggled “I like that.”

With the sound of her infectious laughter in the air, Ace couldn’t help but grin too. “Maybe they’ll ease up some point down the line and let me get away with a few rounds if I’m a good boy.”  
Knowing the good old CN though, that probably won’t happen. He’s already expecting another call from them in the morning; _Clubbing again Mr Copular? Do I have to remind you…_

“I don’t understand why we can’t have a night in then.” yawned Russel “It’s not fair on you, Ace. You can’t be left out like that.”

“It’s not like I’m missing out on anything though.” Ace replied, feeling a tinge of reassurance. He doesn’t want them to feel guilty over the situation, but the fact that they do partially cements the idea that they consider him one of them and more than a stand in. Although he can’t help but wonder why it’s taken this long for one of them to say _Hey wait a minute this ain’t right, why can’t we change it up a bit for the new guy?_

Russel continues “That’s what we’ll do next time, okay? We’ll sit in and have a good few drinks. They can’t bust you that way. And believe it or not but 2D is a damn good mixer.”

Just hearing 2D’s name causes him to glance at the rear view mirror to take a look at him. He was leaning his head against the window, dozing off. Sleep does sound great right now. “Sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later they finally arrive back at the Spirit House. They all unanimously agree to hit the hay as soon as they get inside.

They wish each other good night and make their way to their rooms. 

It’s just when Ace gets to his door when 2D catches up with him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, what's up?” 

“You…” He starts wringing his hands, struggling for words. “Just…thanks. Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

Ah. Guess he wasn’t dozing after all. Why didn't he say anything on the way home?

Ace shoots him a toothy grin, genuinely pleased “No problem my dude. Don’t worry about it.” 

2D gives him an uneasy smile. He looks as if he wants to say something else, but as soon as he opens his mouth he shuts it and turns away. 

“I won’t keep you. Good night Ace.”

Ace just waves, and watches him walk down the hall for a moment before entering his own room to sleep.


End file.
